¿EXISTE SANTA CLAUS?
by DanyNakatsukasa
Summary: Soul, Kid & Black daran una "charla" a todos los niños de Death city sobre el famoso y reordete "Santa Claus". Entren y lean! *w*


**_Disclaimer:_**Soul Eater no me pertenece (por desgracia, o sino hubiera sido una serie hentai lml) y le pertenece al gran Atsushi Ohkubo, que creo a tan grandiosidad de anime \._.\

* * *

**_¿EXISTE SANTA CLAUS?_**

Ahí estaban los tres par de idiotas, frente a más de 300 niños pequeños, de esos niños pequeños d años, que se sacan los mocos, gritan, lloran, babean y todas esas cosas que hacen los bebes.

Y ahí está la pregunta del millón… ¿Qué hacia el chico mas cool, el gran dios y el amante de la simetría en un jardín de infantes?

Bueno, la respuesta es simple, por un castigo impuesto por el loco de las disecciones, ya que ellos llegaron 30 segundos después a una clase de disección, donde el animal para diseccionar seria ni nada menos que un unicornio. ¿De dónde lo habrá sacado? Nadie lo sabía.

Bueno volviendo al tema principal, ¿Cuál era el gran castigo?

El castigo consistía en darla una charla a todos los pequeños niños de Death city sobre ¡Santa Claus! El mismo viejito regordete con barba blanca que se comía las galletas que tú les ponías en un platito junto a un vaso de leche.

Un carraspeo se escuchó, haciendo que todos los pequeños quedaran en silencio, asombrados.

-Holas niños de Death city, mi nombre es Death the Kid, y junto a mis 2 compañeros y amigos Soul Eater y Black Star, les vamos a hablar sobre… ¡Santa Claus!-. Se presentó Kid, hablando lenta y graciosamente, por lo cual Black no podía aguantar las carcajadas, recibiendo una fulminante mirada de Kid.

Todos los niños aplaudieron al escuchar el nombre de Santa Claus.

- Existen aproximadamente 2000 millones de niños en el mundo. Sin embargo como Santa no visita niños musulmanes, judíos ni budistas, esto reduce su trabajo en la noche de Navidad en un 15% o lo que equivale a 378 millones de niños. Con una tasa promedio de 3.5 niños por casa, se convierte en 108 millones de hogares (asumiendo que al menos hay un niño bueno por casa).- Hablo Kid, con un semblante serio, concentrándose en su "discurso"

- Santa tiene alrededor de 31 horas de Navidad para realizar su trabajo, gracias a las diferentes zonas horarias y a la rotación de la tierra, asumiendo que viaja de este a oeste (lo cual parece lógico). Esto suma 967.7 visitas por segundo. Como quien dice que para cada casa Cristiana con un niño bueno, Santa tiene alrededor de 1/1000 de segundo para estacionar el trineo, bajarse, entrar por la chimenea, llenar las botas de regalos, distribuir los demás regalos bajo el arbolito, comer los bocadillos que le dejan, trepar de nuevo por la chimenea, subirse de nuevo al trineo y llegar a la siguiente casa.- Soul fue el siguiente en hablar, mostrándose serio, los niños no entendían nada, pero igual prestaban atención. Los adultos los miraban con cara de ¿Qué diablos están haciendo?, mientras sus compañeras, que se encontraban detrás de toda esa masa de gente, escuchan extrañadas el discurso, ya que no podían creer que los chicos fueran tan inteligentes, a excepción de Kid.

- Asumiendo que cada una de esas 108 millones de paradas distribuidas geográficamente (lo cual, desde luego sabemos que es falso, pero lo aceptaremos para propósitos de nuestros cálculos), estamos hablando de alrededor de 1.248 kms entre casa y casa; un viaje total de 120.8 millones de kilómetros, sin contar descansos o paradas al baño. Esto significa que el trineo de Santa, se mueve a una velocidad de 1,040 kilómetros por segundo, 3,000 veces la velocidad del sonido. Para propósitos de comparación, el vehículo más veloz hecho por el hombre, el _Ulysses Space probe_, se mueve a una velocidad de 43.84 Km/seg., y un Reno convencional puede correr (como máximo) a 24 Km. por hora. La carga del trineo añade otro elemento interesante. Asumiendo que cada niño solo pidió un juguete de tamaño mediano -como un paquete científico "Mi Alegría" (1 kg.), el trineo estaría cargando más de 500,000 toneladas sin contar a Santa. En tierra un reno normal, no puede acarrear más de 150 kg.- Todos miraban con ojos abiertos a Black Star, ¿Cómo podía ese ser tan idiota decir algo tan inteligente? El solo miraba seriamente a los niños pequeños, que lo miraban de manera confundida.

-Aun asumiendo que el reno "volador" pudiera jalar diez veces el peso normal, el trabajo no podría ser hecho po renos. Santa necesitaría 360,000 de ellos, lo que incrementa la carga, sin contar el peso del trineo, otras 54,000 toneladas, algo así como 7 veces el peso del Crucero del Amor.- Soul enfatizo la palabra "volador" con un movimiento de sus dedos.

-600,000 toneladas viajando a 1,040 km/seg, crea una resistencia al aire enorme, lo que calentaría los renos de la misma forma que se calienta la cubierta de una nave espacial al ingresar a la atmósfera terrestre. Los 2 renos de hasta el frente, absorberían 14.3 quintillones de joules de energía por segundo cada uno. Por lo que se calcinarían casi instantáneamente, exponiendo a los renos siguientes y creando ensordecedores "booms" sónicos. El equipo entero de renos se vaporizaría en 4.26 milésimas de segundo, o más o menos cuando Santa llegara a la casa visitada número 5.- Los padres fulminaron con la mirada a los tres chicos que estaban encima del escenario, ya que sus algunos niños se habían puesto a llorar cuando entendieron, que el adorable "Rodolfo, el Reno" se quemaría.

-Si no importara todo lo anterior, el resultado de la desaceleración de 1,040 km./seg. En 0.001 segundo, Santa estaría sujeto a fuerzas centrifugas de 17,500 g's. Y si Santa pesara 120 kg. (Que por lo gordito y rosado, resulta un peso adecuado), se incrustaría en el frente del trineo con una fuerza de 2, 315,015 Kg-fuerza, rompiendo instantáneamente sus huesos y sus órganos, reduciéndolo a una masa amorfa aguada y temblorosa.- Silencio, todo lo que se escuchaba era silencio.

-Si Santa existía…- Los padres miraban angustiados a sus hijos, todo seguía en un silencio incomodo.- HOY está muerto. Gracias- Terminaron de decir los tres retirándose, dejando a tras a muchos niños, que al procesar la última información, rompieron el llanto y grito. Mientras sus padres no sabían cómo hacerlos callar.

Los tres chicos, después de retirarse del escenario con los rostros serios, al verse solos, se miraron, y lo siguiente que hicieron fue… reírse.

Simplemente se rieron, sus ojos tenían lágrimas de felicidad, Black estaba tirado en el suelo con las manos alrededor de su estómago, para calmar la risa, lo que no logro hacer.

-Nadie no puede castigar-. Dijo entre risas Soul.

La felicidad de los tres se fue tan rápido como llego, al ver como un libro de millones de páginas pasaba peligrosamente cerca de sus rostros, seguido por un shuriken, unos disparos y un bisturí.

Lo único que atinaron hacer, fue correr lejos de sus compañeras y su profesor que los querían asesinar.

* * *

Holitas! ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo pasaron el año nuevo? *Q*

Yo la pase genial *w* T Bebí y desperté con resaca lml /._./

Bueeeeno… ¿Qué les pareció el fic? ¿Les gusto o lo odiaron?

Quiero aclarar que lo que dicen los chicos no me pertenece, es algo que saque de internet ^^

Esta idea surgió desde que yo tenía las ganas de acercarme a mi primo pequeño y decirle: "Santa Claus no existe, quien te deja los regalos son tus padres" Pero mi mamá no me dejo lml

Este fic es un regalo de navidad :3

_¿Review?_

_¿Sabías que con cada review alimentan al monstruo que está en la luna?_

l

l

V


End file.
